madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Moonlight Knights
The Moonlight Knights (Lune Lumen) (月光の騎士軍 (リューンルーメン) ) is one of the main armies of Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. It is also the revival incarnation of the Silver Meteor Army. Tigre once again has been elected as a Supreme Commander while Elen acted as Second in Command or Co-Commander of Moonlight Knights and the main Officers of Moonlight Knights remain unchanged except few who become to work behind the scenes such as Gerard Augre that provides Army, supplies and information. The name for the army was coined by Titta. Chronology Silver Meteor Army's Dissolution After the end of Brune Civil War, Silver Meteor Army was officially disbanded after Thenardier Army's defeat and every prominent members returned to where they belonged, while Tigre went to Zhcted prior to agreement of truce between Brune and Zhcted after he received title Knight of the Moonlight before King Faron passed away. Prior the Silver Meteor Army's dissolution, they continued their usual duties until news of Sachstein Invasion reaches Brune and Tigre during the Sun Festival. Reformation ---TBA--- During First Battle Against Sachstein Army ---TBA--- During Melisande Uprising in Nice (To be added...) Greast Army's Ambush (To be added...) Vorn-Greast Conflict (To be added...) Defense of Nice and War against Muozinel Army (To be added...) Showdown between Supreme Commanders at Severack (To be added...) Prominent Figures Throughout the establishment of Moonlight Knights, all of the officers at Silver Meteor Army are enlisted as an officer of Moonlight Knights as well, except Bertrand and House of Augre (although Gerard supports by providing the soldiers and keeping them up to date by providing news). With Tigre as a Supreme Commander and Elen as a Co-Commander once again, the Main Officers on Moonlight Knights remain unchanged from Silver Meteor Army and added with new Officers that recently join Moonlight Knights under Tigre's leadership. Supportive Allies (Did not participate in Army but supported by giving troops, supplies or as emissary on behalf of Moonlight Knights): * King Viktor (Assigning Leitmeritz and Osterode Army to assist) * Queen Regin (Abdicate the Command of Brune Army to Tigre) * Gerard Augre (Intelligence) * Pierre Badouin (Political Support) * Sofya Obertas (Emissary / Messenger) * Denis (Greast's Assassination) New Officers on Moonlight Knights (Officially joined Moonlight Knights either was tasked or voluntarily): * Gaspard Rodant (Second son of Mashas Rodant) * Bouroullec * Valentina Glinka Estes (Vanadis of Osterode and Ally) * Olivier (Navarre Knights Commander) New Allies on Moonlight Knights (Outside Brune and Zhcted): * Tallard Graham (Duke of Asvarre and temporary Ally, unofficial) Military Exploits * Immediately gaining victory over Sachstein Southern Expeditionary Army after the formation of Moonlight Knights Trivia *The formation name of the Moonlight Knights are based on Tigre's second title. *Basically this is the rebirth of Silver Meteor Army however due to the large Army are willing to follow Tigre post-Brune Civil War, the number of initial establishment was 10,000 while Silver Meteor Army was 6,000. *This is the second Coalition Army where Tigre will lead the Army and the officers remain the same as before with exception of Bertrand (KIA),Hughes and Gerard. *This is the first Coalition Army where Zhcted and Brune are allies while on Silver Meteor Army Brune and Zhcted was still declaring war against each other. *Prior to disappearance of Tigre and Elen, Mashas was elected as a temporary Supreme Commander while Lim elected as Co-Commander to recuperate Moonlight Knights morale until Tigre's and Elen's return. *Regin will gave all of Brune Knights to Tigre prior to Showdown against Muozinel which effectively all of Brune Knights include Navarre Knights will be joining Moonlight Knights. Navigation Category:Army Category:Coalition Army Category:Knights